


Under Cover

by ShadeDuelist



Series: TrossiDuelist stories [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/ShadeDuelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little gift for the holidays for all of you in particular and for trossidevil in special.  You, darlin', are one mean engineer and I hope we can have a heckuva lotta fun t'gether still in th'new year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover

“…Hey, ya guys, it’s almost ten PM now, don’t ya gotta go sleep or somethin’?”  Dwight looked up from the computer console he’d been working on to see Raphael walk around the huge computer to the others.  The scout’s voice showed weariness, which was no surprise as Dwight’s watch showed that it was indeed close to lights-out.  “…Ya soldja boy ain’t gonna be all tolerant an’ forgivin’ if ya don’t catch enough shut-eye.”  Teresa, his team’s pyro, nodded and left off her attempts to break open a cupboard off to the side, and Harvey, his scout, followed her meekly, but the sniper and spy, who had been working in complete silence and focus on unlocking the filing cabinets, didn’t move just yet.

“Well, you are right about Gordon, mon ami bleu, but zee lights-out-”

“Lights-out isn’t until half an hour from now, yeh twitchy li’l hooligan.”, Lyndon finished the sentence, causing the BLU scout to grin and wink at the RED sniper and spy.

“…Well, I figured, since the two’a ya are gonna wanna have some alone time ‘fore lights-out…”  Lyndon instantly started blushing and stammering half-insults, but Amaric put a hand on the other man’s shoulder and spoke soothingly.

“There ees no use eensultink zee boy or zreathenink ‘im.  Dwayet, Raphael, no misbe’avink, d’accord?”

“Yeh know us, pardner, we ain’t gon’ risk nuthin’.”, Dwight said, sighing as he stretched.  “Y’all head on out now, ah’ve still gotta save these ‘ere results.  Could take a li’l longer.”, the engineer said, to which the other four of his team filed out, Amaric bringing up the rear and casting a half-annoyed look at Dwight that the Texan had no trouble interpreting for exasperation with his persistence in having his moment alone with Raphael.  But if he was truthful, it sometimes stung that his sniper and spy could be together any time they wanted to be, while he and Raphael had such precious little time together…

“…Hey, ah, Dwight…”  Slender but strong arms encircled him from behind, Dwight found, pulling him into the wiry body he knew every inch of by now, and soon after a gentle press of the scout’s lips on his neck made him grin as the scout continued, muttering the rest of his sentence against his skin: “…D’ya think we can… go up ta ya room after lights-out?”

“…Maybe, yeah.”, he said, unable to deny himself.  There was something about Raphael, something that his previous lovers hadn’t had, that made his body feel like it was filled to the brim with nervous, jittery energy - and fire, so much passionate fire that it felt like it’d consume him in a flash whenever Raphael kissed him or held him.  He  _knew_ it was hormones and eagerness, from both sides, but underneath all the need, there was love too - strong, resilient, deep love that nothing else seemed to compare to.  He could look into Raphael’s eyes for  _days_ and never even feel a single need apart from it.  “…Ah didn’t have no idea that yeh wanted it ‘s bad as ah do, Raphayel…”, he said, and the scout chuckled, slowly spinning him around in his arms to be able to kiss him properly, pressing Dwight’s back against the side of the computer they’d been working on.  Both men groaned into the kiss, but it was Raphael who withdrew first and spoke heatedly.

“Aw  _man_ , Dwight, ya got  _no idea_ how bad I want’cha.  ‘s Like I ain’t got ya for  _weeks_ instead’a  _days_ , man.  …So, ya think we can get up ta ya room in ‘bout half an hour?  I kinda don’t wanna get laid on a cold metal floor…”  The prospect wasn’t alluring to Dwight either, but he bit his lip.

“…Kin ya wait fer me ta come git’chu down here, sugar?”, he asked, and the scout bit his lip.

“Mmmaybe… what ya promisin’ me ta make up for missin’ ya?”  Dwight thought about it for a moment, and then he grinned.

“Ah’m promisin’ yew that yeh kin be on the givin’ end fer once-”  He knew that his lover had no qualms with being the one to be taken, but just as well, he knew that Raphael had been wanting to be the one in control for practically all of their relationship.  It just always happened to turn out that Dwight was the one that buried himself inside the scout’s tight, slender, overwhelmingly hot body instead of the other way around.  As the words left him, he found himself feeling suddenly eager beyond measure at the thought of Raphael physically taking possession of him, and from the looks of it, so did his lover.

“Y-ya mean it?  Like, for real, ya ain’t kiddin’?”, the scout asked, and Dwight nodded.

“Ah never kid ‘round ‘bout our lovemakin’, Raph… so, yew okay with waitin’?”

“Ya kiddin’ me?!  If ya promise to let  _me_ bang  _you_ just this once - even just this once for, like, evah! - I’d wait the rest’a my fuckin’ life, Dwight, babe!”  Following the scout’s response was a kiss that made Dwight’s blood feel like plasma in his veins: he could feel the rush of it all the way to his groin, pleasure trailing in its wake - only a vague precursor to the pleasure he’d feel at Raphael’s hands, he knew, and that got him to moan softly into their kiss.  When they withdrew, both clearly excited, Raphael kissed his cheek before whispering into his ear: _“Don’t ya keep me waitin’ too long, babe, or I’m gonna explode tha second ya touch me.”_

“Wouldn’t dream’a keepin’ yew waitin’, sugar.  …Ah…”  He couldn’t help it: seeing Raphael lick his lips slowly and deliberately made him kiss the scout again, deeply and with a hunger so fierce it seemed sinful, after which he gave a lightest whimper of need and dashed off.  As he walked briskly back up to the RED base, he halted for a moment, readjusting his half-hardened member so it wouldn’t be painfully obvious to anyone he ran into how aroused he was at the prospect of giving himself to Raphael for once instead of the scout giving himself ot him.  Then, as soon as he didn’t look one hair out of the ordinary, he continued up from the battlefield and on to his base’s main building, managing to make it back up just in time for Gordon to walk out of his room.

“Si- Dwight, lights-out in fifteen minutes!”

“Thank yeh kindly, pardner.  Ah’m jus’ headin’ t’mah room tuh git changed an’ them ah’m hittin’ the hay.  Yeh’re doin’ a fine job, Gordon, makin’ the military mighty proud.”  The soldier, as always when Dwight complimented him, puffed up his chest and gave Dwight a salute with the utmost respect, which the engineer returned.  After that, it was just a matter of waiting half an hour - fifteen minutes for the soldier to start walking around telling everyone that the lights were going out, and then fifteen more minutes for the soldier himself to fall asleep and his rumbling snores to sound from his room at the end of the hallway. Grinning softly as he opened his door as soundlessly as possible, he moved to the door leading to the battlefield and was not surprised to find Raphael standing there, grinning just as broadly as he did and wasting no time in leaping into his arms, kissing him demandingly right from the start, making Dwight’s head spin.

“Ah, Dwight…”, Raphael sighed, causing Dwight to hastily pull his lover along, placing a finger on his lips to signal the younger man to be quiet when they were in the hallway.  Once they were safely in his room, however, and Dwight had closed and locked the door, he turned to Raphael again and whispered with a deep sense of urgency in his voice.

“Yew were makin’ me feel too good out there…  Good ‘nough tuh make me ferget we’ve gotta be quiet…”

“Heh, why don’t ya come on ovah here, babe…”, Raphael whispered in the dead quiet around them, pulling the engineer along to his bed and sitting down on it.  “…C’mon, sit on my lap, man, I’m’a make you feel even bettah…”  That was something Dwight didn’t need saying twice: he swooped down, settling himself onto Raphael’s lap and kissing the scout with a need that seemed all the fiercer than usual, maybe because of the promise he’d made, a promise that the scout clearly was remembering as well if his grinning as soon as they pulled back from each other to breathe was anything to go by.  “Ah, Dwight, ya gonna love every damn second’a this.”

“And yew, sugar.”, Dwight added before leaning into his lover again, kissing him slowly and almost languidly, slowly swirling the tip of his tongue around Raphael’s, meanwhile moving his hands down the other man’s body and then up again, slightly pulling his shirt up as he went.  When they parted again, they were slightly panting, and Raphael looked him over with clear need.

“Dwight, babe, I am gonna do ya so right…  _so damn good_ …”  As he spoke, he lazily undid the upper part of Dwight’s overalls before unbuttoning his shirt slowly, every brush of his fingers so close to his skin making Dwight’s head feel lighter and lighter - until the shirt was open and Raphael’s soft hands ran over his bare chest.  Then, the engineer couldn’t help but sigh out in the faintest pleasure at the touch.

“Mmmh, sugar, yew are gon’ feel  _so good_ when yeh finally git me…”  Raphael’s response to that was to run his hands up to Dwight’s shoulders and then the back of his neck to his hair, where he pulled the engineer into him again for another slow, passionate kiss.  It felt amazing to Dwight, whether because the prospect of giving himself up completely to his scout finally was making this more pleasurable or simply because it was always this amazing when he was with the man he loved.  “…Mmm…”, he muttered, pulling back from the kiss, though just enough to be able to voice his thought: “…Reckon we oughta git some clothin’ off’a yew, too, sugar…”  Raphael nodded, quickly lifting off his shirt before grinning cheekily at his lover.

“The rest’s gonna have ta wait, babe, first I wanna drive ya  _completely crazy._ ”, he said, wriggling a hand underneath Dwight’s loose shirt to calmly but insistently pull the engineer close enough for another kiss, during which he slowly pulled off his shirt, letting it fall off the bedside and onto the floor while kissing Dwight with all the longing he could get into the kiss, groaning when those calloused hands he loved so much caressed the side of his neck and then down to his shoulder and his chest.  Soon after, his lips migrated as well, and Raphael gasped as Dwight gently nipped at the sensitive skin right below his chin.

“…Ahh, sugar, if’n yeh wanna git me outta mah mind, yeh’re gon’ have tuh be the one doin’ the kissin’ t’day…”, Dwight said, though his tone showed just how much he liked leaving off the scout - it was that reluctance that got Raphael to nod and kiss Dwight’s neck in turn, drawing a few soft moans from the engineer and then, when  _he_ parted his lips and sucked at a point where his lover’s heartbeat had been so very prominent underneath the sensitive skin of his lips, Dwight gasped as well, squirming just a little in his lap and making one of Raphael’s hands drift to the other man’s hip.

“Mnnnh, Dwight, that was fuckin’  _awesome_ , do it again…”, he said breathlessly, and Dwight blushed deeply as he complied, rolling his hips down again, pressing the by now uncomfortably prominent bulges in their pants together and making Raphael nearly  _weep_ with how incredible the friction and the sheer heat of the situation felt.  “…God, babe, ya gonna drive me up tha wall here-”

“M-me too, sugar… ah hell, don’t know if’n it’s cause ‘f mah promise tuh yew or ‘cause it’s been too long since we last had a night t’gether, but ah’m  _too darn close_ already - way yeh’re feelin’, way yeh’re  _kissin’ me_ …”  Dwight meant to continue, but Raphael cut him off by putting his finger in between their lips and motioning for Dwight to lay on the bed, which he did with a heated, expectant look at his lover.  Raphael, however, seemed hellbent on making him squirm, which was evidenced by the way he allowed his eyes to slowly travel over Dwight’s form, raking over him almost as tangibly as his hands had and would.

“Mmm, babe, ya look so fuckin’ hot like this, layin’ on ya bed lookin’ at me like ya want nothin’ more than to  _lose it_ with me…  I am gonna do ya  _so frickin’ good_ tanight, Dwight, just ya wait an’ see…”, the scout muttered softly, careful not to raise his voice even though he was excited - and then, he slowly crept onto the bed, moving so he hovered over Dwight, suspended by his elbows on either side of Dwight’s body, and the engineer found himself able to kiss his lover again deeply and needfully, their tongues sensuously rubbing together and making both men feel like sparks were dancing off each tiniest spot where their bodies touched together: their lips seemed to tingle with it, their chests  _burning_ , not to mention the fact that their groins now felt like they were superheated and every least bit of friction made either man groan into their kiss.  Dwight found he much liked the new position they were in, especially when he wrapped one leg around one of Raphael’s, pulling the scout into one of the soft, subtle rolls of his hips: the resulting fire that shot up his spine and straight into his brain making him lose control over his body for a split second had his next grind against his young and eager lover become all the more demanding.  “ _Fuck, Dwight_ , ya too hot for me right now…”, the scout admitted, and Dwight chuckled.

“Ah were jus’ ‘bout tuh say the same thing, Raphayel, sugar…  _ahhh ye-yeah…_ ”, he groaned, stammering a little, which seemed to be what the scout had been waiting for in order to start kissing his neck and shoulder heatedly, leaving a trail of wet marks on his skin where he’d parted his lips, with one or two of them visibly redder than the surrounding skin to show it’d remain.  “ _Nnnngh, sugar_ , w-we oughta git undressed… ah can’t… ‘s too much like this… i-it’s drivin’ me outta mah damn  _mind_ when yeh-”, Dwight said, but rather than listen, Raphael rolled his hips down just as he kissed down Dwight’s chest and the engineer bit his lips and moaned feebly as his hips took on a life of their own, shiveringly rolling right into Raphael’s motions.  The scout took pity on him after that, getting up off him.

“Okay, y-yeah, we really should strip right now, I was just teasin’ ya-”

“Uh, y’oughta maybe not do tha’ again, pardner… ah… y’see, yeh were makin’ me feel so good, ah couldn’t help it, sugar…”  Dwight’s blush already told the scout enough, and when the engineer removed his overalls, it was little to no surprise to Raphael to see the stains on the other man’s underwear.  However, he considered it a merit rather than a nuisance that Dwight had clearly enjoyed their lovemaking so far to the point of climax already.

“Aw, Dwight, babe… ya liked me all ovah ya, huh?  It ain’t bad… as a mattah of fact, I think it’s good… just lemme…”  The scout dropped to his knees and licked gently along Dwight’s already softening member, causing it to lightly twitch and the engineer to groan a little more loudly than strictly was okay.

“ _Gawd, Raph…_ y-yew are such an  _aaaaangel_ …”

“Mmmm, I try… just for you, babe…”, the scout said in between licks, Dwight’s length growing a little harder again under his ministrations, and when his lover started panting, the scout got back up to motion for the bed again.  “C’mon, Dwight, lay back down…”  He knew exactly in which drawer of which cabinet the engineer kept their supply of personal lubricant, and when he took it out and wiggled it somewhat playfully at the engineer, he was rewarded with a warm and needful smile that made him move on all the quicker, spreading some of it on his fingers and then gently running those fingers along Dwight’s rear, gently spreading the slick substance around his lover’s entrance.  He had to bite his lip hard when Dwight moaned against his hand, both because he wanted to hold back a moan of his own, but also to remind himself that he needed to pace things.  Dwight was never impatient when preparing him for their unison, either because he loved to draw it out or because it’d hurt if he skimped on that part, and Raphael found himself obliged to at least match his lover’s effort for patience.  The last thing he wanted was for Dwight to feel discomfort or pain: all his lover should feel was pleasure, pure and perfect pleasure.  “Ah man, ya soooo fuckin’ hot layin’ back like this…”, he muttered, and Dwight, unable to show his affection for the compliment any other way, very subtly ran a foot over his shoulder, which had the added benefit somehow of ending up one of Raphael’s fingertips inching its way into the engineer.

“ _Mmmh, Raphayel…_ g-go on… make me feel good, sugar…”, Dwight lightly crooned in the sparse light that illuminated the room, causing the scout to slowly but eagerly press the invading digit deeper into his lover, getting the man used to the feeling of having something inside him again and preparing him for their imminent unison.  Then, once he was sure Dwight would voice no protests, he added a second finger and started fingering open the man that was now positively writhing against him, clearly seeking more of the pleasure he was giving out by trying to press his hips ever harder against him.  And that gave Raphael an idea.

“…H-hey, Dwight, ya wanna be in control later?”

“I wanna feel y’inside me, sugar…”, the engineer complained, breathing slightly out of sync, causing Raphael to grin broadly.

“I don’t mean ‘ya wanna take me anyway’, babe, I mean, would ya like to set the pace?  I mean, not that I don’t wanna fuck ya senseless right about now-”  He got rewarded for his frank words with a groan and a very subtle shiver running through his lover, which got him to sigh as well.  “-but ya know, you’re always so much bettah at holdin’ back than me.””

“Y-yeah, sure, ‘s why  _mah_ underpants had them stains on ‘em…”, Dwight said, but then, when Raphael quickly pushed his fingers into him as deep as he could take them, the engineer groaned and nodded.  “A-awright… yeh want me settin’ the pace, ah’m settin’ the pace… jus’ -  _mmmm yeah -_ jus’ don’t yeh stop now… s-sugar…”  Raphael nodded, licking his lips at the thought of how he wanted Dwight and him to proceed: the thought was alluring enough for him to drop his other hand down to his own member and stroke himself leisurely, meanwhile adding a third finger into Dwight and causing the engineer to bite his lip hard to keep in a satisfied cry, muffling it into a slightly louder-than-usual moan.  “Aahhh hell… k-keep doin’ that…”

“Ain’t gonna stop, Dwight, babe.  Ain’t  _nevah_ gonna stop makin’ ya feel good.”, the scout ground out, the hand wrapped around his own length moving a little faster, matching the pace the thrusts of his fingers inside his lover had.  “Mmm, ya want me inside’a ya now?”

“Y-ye-yeah…  _gawd, yeah, Raph…_ ”, Dwight stammered out - he whimpered feebly as Raphael withdrew his fingers, but when the scout spread some of the lubricant over his erection, his look became positively eager.  “H-how should ah-”

“If ya sit on ya hands and knees, Dwight, ‘s gonna be easier for ya to pace things in a sec… or if ya really don’t wanna pace things, it’s gonna be a lot bettah for me ta give ya a  _real_ good ride, babe…”  Dwight couldn’t help but shiver when Raphael looked him over, and he scrambled to sit just as Raphael instructed.  “…So, you game for bein’ the one in control here, babe?”

“Yeh want me sittin’ over yew?”, Dwight asked breathlessly - Raphael swooped in low, kissing his shoulder from behind him, and the engineer gasped.   _“Ah lord…!”_

“Yeah, I want ya sittin’ over me, Dwight…”  Raphael moved so he sat on his knees on the bed behind the engineer, after which he gently but deliberately pulled Dwight against and onto him, the tip of his length slipping into the other man almost accidentally, prompting the scout to groan.  “ _S-shit_ , man, all that preppin’ and ya  _still_ tight… ffffuuuuck… take it slow?”

“Ah’m n-not gon’ hurt mahself, sugar…”, Dwight admitted as he slowly pushed himself further down onto Raphael’s member, the feeling of the scout filling him up pleasurable and the way he drew it out maddening.  “Awh, y-yeh’re so good fer me…”, he panted out once his ass was flush with the scout’s hips, which made Raphael chuckle hoarsely.

“And we ain’t even properly started yet, babe… mmm, you take all tha time ya need to adjust…”  The scout gently nuzzled and kissed Dwight’s shoulder, causing the engineer to groan and shiver again and then very slowly lift himself up just a little and push himself down, getting a proper, fleshed-out though muted moan from the scout.  “ _Ahhh Dwiiight…_ Fuckin’ hell, ya feel good…”  Grinning with mingled self-satisfaction and pleasure, Dwight repeated his actions of before, again and again, each time moving up a little faster and down a little harder until his pace was unrelenting and the extatic feeling he got on every downward motion felt like it’d fracture what was left of his self-control.  The scout also did all he could to get him out of his mind with joy, if his rolling his hips up into him in perfect harmony with the engineer’s motions was anything to go by.  All in all, it was little to no surprise that Dwight was out of breath and completely uninhibited, swearing softly from time to time.

“Mmm  _gawd, Raaaaaph…_ “, Dwight whispered in the night, leaning backwards into the scout a bit more, using his hands on his lover’s knees to steady himself - a second later, as white-hot pleasure shot up his spine and  _exploded_ in his brain, his grip on the scout’s knees turned all the more insistent and he had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from waking up the entire base, managing to turn his loud moan into a feeble whimper.  “ _Ahhh y-yeah… ‘m feelin’ so damn amazin’, sugar… s-so close already fer yeh…_ ”

“S-shiiiit, Dwiiiight, don’t ya stop now… I need ya- _aaaaah_ …”, the scout ground out, one of his hands leaving off Dwight’s hips and a second later wrapping around the engineer’s length, stroking him slightly out of sync with his movements - not that Dwight minded that, because no matter how erratic it seemed, the friction was more than welcome.  “ _F-fuckin’… can’t last, ba-babe… c-c’mon…_ ”, Raphael muttered heatedly - Dwight didn’t need to wonder what he asked for, and the scout’s hand on him was doing  _wonders_ since it now was squeezing his length a little tighter and moving a little slower to counterbalance something  _amazing_ with the scout’s thumb and the tip of his member and-

 _“MMmmmmmh R-raaaaaphayyyyeeelllll…._ ”  Dwight drove himself down  _hard_ onto the scout, and that set him off: biting his lip, he lost all other control over his body, shivering and pressing down onto the scout as if trying to get him deeper inside himself as his insides seemed to  _pull_ at the scout’s member.  Raphael’s hand felt so secure around his length and where he’d normally feel a little soiled when the scout’s hand got covered with his seed, he now didn’t care - at least not at that moment, not yet.  From the sound and the feel of it, he wasn’t alone either: Raphael gasped shakily and then groaned, clearly also biting his lip to keep from letting the entire base know his satisfaction at their unison, and he gripped Dwight’s hips hard as he shiveringly thrust up erratically into him, again and again and again, until both men were completely spent and Dwight moved sideways off his lover to lay down next to him.  Instantly, Raphael embraced him, causing Dwight to chuckle softly and hoarsely.

“D-don’t yeh think y’oughta clean yer hand first, sugar?”  Raphael didn’t answer - when Dwight looked him over, he saw an expression of surprise on the scout’s face.

“Why would I need ta wash my hand, babe, it ain’t dirty - unless ya mean from tha lube from before, an’ that’s all gone now.”

“N-naw, ah mean, yeh… yeh jerked me off ‘fore an’ ah… ah could feel yer hand all slick from mah come, Raph-”, the engineer said, sounding nonplussed - something that the scout mirrored with increasing alarmingness.

“Uh, n-no, I didn’t jerk ya off?  My hands were on ya hips tha whole time an’ when they weren’t, I had ‘em tangled in tha bedsheets ‘cause  _fuck man, ya were hot_ … y-ya must’a imagined it, babe… look, all clean, an’ you’re all clean too…”  Dwight blinked, ready to say that he most definitely hadn’t imagined Raphael’s hand doing what he had never done before, but then he remembered that, for just a few seconds during his high, he had felt Raphael’s hands on his hip…  _and the hand wrapped around his length…_ So unless there were ghosts around, ghosts that could  _feel substantial when they wanted to_ and that  _were interested in bringing him pleasure_ , he had to have imagined it…

“…Think ah’m finally goin’ crazy from all’a the stress with Lance an’ them there comp’nies…”, he admitted before kissing Raphael lovingly, something the scout indulged in happily, forgetting all about the mysterious happening from before.

*** *** ***

“What d’yeh mean, Raph’s  _held back_?!”  Three days later saw Dwight back down in the respawn room, standing opposite Eileen who looked like the RED engineer had just insulted her entire family.

“I know it’s not what you had hoped for, Dwight, an’ I can’t say I blame you for bein’ pissed off, but I can’t feckin’ help it that Raphael broke his ankle yesterday when Gordon shot a rocket at him!  Johann’s adamant - Raphael’s not leaving the medbay, not even on a ceasefire day.  You’ll have to work on it alone today.”

“Yeah, yeah, ah know, yeh’re not goin’ tuh let a ceasefire day go t’waste… well, ah can’t be mad at yew an’ Reese fer doin’ what me an’ Raph would’a done…”, he mused, shaking his head when Eileen rolled her eyes.

“Me and Teresa, we’re a lot more subdued than you and Bonk-boy, we can think of things  _other_ than screwin’ each other-”

“Yeah, when there’s others ‘round, ah’m sure, Eileen, pardner - but ah  _know_ just ‘s well as the next guy tha’ yew an’ Reese ain’t behavin’ like sweet li’l girls no more when tha’ there door t’her room’s closed.  Y’ain’t foolin’ me none.”  Sighing and waving the BLU pyro off, he turned to the machine again, cursing his loneliness.  The others, of course, all made use of the ceasefire day to spend with their loved ones: Amaric and Lyndon were enjoying an old-fashioned spy movie together, Reese and Eileen were enjoying each other… even Hans and Youri were spending their day going through photobooks, reminiscing about their own childhoods and young adult lives and telling the other about them yet again.  Harvey had declined his offer of helping out, probably because the scout had wanted to not be the fifth wheel or see him kiss Raphael - why his own team’s scout didn’t like him overtly displaying his affection for his lover was beyond him, but he did know that Harvey was suffering from heartbreak over  _someone_ , so-

A sound, off to the side, startled him, and Dwight tensed.  He covertly looked to the door, where he’d heard the sound, and then, pretending he hadn’t heard anything, moved off to the side, out of sight for whoever could be standing there and watching.  He was alone, so he couldn’t risk trying to apprehend the person just like that, but he swiftly moved to another door behind the filing cabinets which opened and closed relatively soundlessly.  Slowly, he walked up to the person who was spying on him, drawing his pistol and then pressing it into the person’s back.

“Who-”, he started, but the person instantly swung at him and he had to duck, from which position he blocked a kick and retaliated with a low swipe of his own fist, which was dodged in turn.  He pushed the person through the door, and when they stumbled, he instantly used the opportunity to sweep their legs out from under them but then, firm hands grabbed his collar and dragged him down as well, ending him up on the respawn room floor face to face with…

“…Well, howdy…”  He’d expected a lot - Lance or Benjamin, sure, or even anyone from BLU that wasn’t yet in on their plans - but not a woman with long brown hair in loose pigtails, wearing a purple shirt and black denim overalls.  Her accent and the way she was dressed made her profession clear, but… who was she, and how had she ended up there?

“…Uh, hi?  M-mind tellin’ me who y’are an’ how yeh got here?”, he asked, and the woman chuckled.

“Ah’m Anna - an’ how ah got here… well, maybe yeh’re better off not knowin’, Dwight, love… “  She gave him a cheeky grin, but Dwight didn’t yet relent.

“Hey, this ‘ere base ‘s not the most hospitable place, ah jus’ wanna know how in tarnation yew got mixed up in ‘ere ‘s well, miss.”  The woman nodded and licked her lips carefully before giving him another cheeky look.

“Well, ah’d love tuh tell yeh, pardner, but maybe we oughta sit ourselves a li’l more comfortable first?  Not that ah’m complainin’ that yeh’re all over me, but…”  With a blush, Dwight realized the position they were in and he scrambled to get to his feet, offering the female engineer a hand to get up that she declined, though she did give him a thankful nod and a very brilliant smile.  “…Okay… so yew wanna know ‘bout how ah got here?”, she asked, and Dwight spoke up softly, smiling as well at the woman.

“Well, uh, ‘s maybe easier if’n yeh start with yer name, pardner…”

“Mah name’s Anna Rodgers, an’ yeh prob’ly already guessed that ah’m an engineer - like yew, Dwight, love.”  Suddenly, Dwight froze.

“H-hey, how d’yew… know mah name?”, he asked, looking at the female engineer, who patted his shoulder consolingly.

“If’n it makes yeh feel better, yers is th’only name ah remembered…  Well, me an’ mah team, we’re… watchers, in a way.  We watch the battles on other bases an’…  _intervene_ … if’n th’Administrator asks us tuh.  But when we ain’t called in, ‘s kind of boring, an’… well, ah teleport from base t’base tuh look fer somethin’  _useful_.  Whether it’s helpin’ out a fellah engineer, or lookin’ fer some scrap metal t’use fer mah tinkerin’…  Ah’ve been here a couple’a times ‘fore-”

“Ah ain’t seen yeh ‘fore, miss Rodgers-”, Dwight started, sounding wary, but the woman smiled at him broadly, putting a hand on his arm as she replied.

“Yew kin call me Anna, love - an’ y’ain’t seen me ‘cause ah’m always cloaked.  Gotta be, ‘s in mah damn contract - if’n ah ain’t cloaked when not on mah assigned base, ah git fired… an’ yeh kin take that  _lit’rally_  cause the Administrator  _shoots_ th’ones that don’t comply.  So gen’rally, y’ain’t gonna see me or mah team.  Except where there ain’t cameras, like down ‘ere.  Here, it’s safe fer me to uncloak.”  Then, with a crooked grin, she added: “Yeh see some darn  _int’restin’_ things when yeh’re cloaked, too - like yew an’ that li’l scout from th’other side’a yer battlefield.”  Instantly, Dwight blushed, more so when the woman leaned a little closer and spoke softly: “Sure looks like a feisty one…”

“H-he is, yeah…”, Dwight said, looking the woman over.  The spot on his arm where she’d put her hand as she leaned closer felt like it had been zapped by a light electrical charge.  “Uh, so, y’said yer team - yew BLU or RED?”

“Neither.”  If he’d been baffled about anything in the past five minutes since meeting the female engineer, that clearly was an illusion, because  _now_ he felt like the very earth had stopped turning.

“W-wait, whut?”

“Ah’m from Blast Legacy Ammunition Company.  BLAC fer short.  Like ah said, we’re sort ‘f th’Administrator’s personal team.  Ain’t mean she treats us any better ‘n she treats yew, or the fellers we usually watch…”, the woman admitted with a soft sigh, shaking her head, and Dwight groaned.

“Tha’ there comp’ny is nuthin’ but a big pile’a filth, an’ the sooner we crack intuh their secrets, the better.  …Uh, yeh said y’been here a couple’a times before, then yeh know what we’re workin’ on down here?”, he asked, and she nodded, grinning at him a second later.

“Yeh’re tryin’ tuh hack inter this ‘ere computer in ‘tween battles t’see whut secrets the comp’ny keeps from y’all.  Ah know - but ‘fore yew ask, ah  _can’t help,_ no matter how much ah wanna help yew, Dwight, darlin’.  If’n the comp’ny catches wind’a what ah did then, ah ain’t even gittin’ a  _funeral_.”

“Awh hell…”, Dwight said emphatically, patting the woman on the shoulder amically and with a soft smile.  “Ah don’t wanna git y’intuh trouble none, Anna, yeh’re a sweet lady.  Sweet an’ smart.  …So, what’s a girl like yew do comin’ tuh this base fer  _fun_?”, he asked, and she shrugged.

“Usually when ah come ‘ere, it’s after battles, an’ ah jus’ wander around, watchin’ yew guys an’ girls.  Watched yew buildin’ tha’ there sapper-proof sentry’a yers -  _genius_ idea, love, ain’t a lot’f engineers that’d think that up.  Not even me.  But ah saw a couple’a things  _other_ ‘n that, too…  Let me tell yeh, them two pahros?   _Heckuva lotta fire in ‘em_  when they’re t’gether, kind ‘f like yew an’ yer scout-”

“Hey, y’don’t mean tuh tell me yew…”, Dwight started, his voice indignant, but suddenly he thought of something else, something odd that had happened a few days before… “ _Oh mah gawd…_ y-yew?”, he said, stammering and blushing fiercely at the memory.  When Anna looked at him, her eyes gleaming with mirth and mischief but her cheeks bearing a slightly guilty blush, he deduced the obvious and spoke in a hushed tone, as if anyone could overhear: “Mah lord, it  _was_ yew!  Y-yew… when me an’ Raph were last t’gether, yew were there… a-an’ yeh weren’t jus’  _watchin’_ neither… right?”, he asked, and the female engineer nodded guiltily.  “… _Gawd…_ ”, Dwight said, shaking his head and turning around, which got the female engineer to turn him back around gently but with enough deliberation in her movements that told him she definitely wasn’t sorry before she even said as much.

“Yeah, ah were there, an’ that were  _mah_ hand yeh felt, Dwight, but… but yer scout were neglectin’ yew an’ yeh’re such a fine-lookin’ man, it felt  _wrong_ that he were gittin’ all the pleasure an’ yew were stuck with nuthin’.  Don’t matter that yeh promised him he could top yah -  _yew_ always take care’a  _him_ when it’s yew on top…”  Her words said far more than he’d bargained for, and he found himself unable to decide what to respond to first: the fact that she’d admitted to stalking him and Raphael, the fact that she had actually done what the scout had been forgetting in the onslaught of pleasure they’d shared… or the fact that she’d just called him a  _fine-looking man_ …  In the end, when she gave him a half-amused, half-pleading look, he responded to all of it at once in one simple sentence.

“W-well, yew look fine too, Anna, a-an’ ah can’t say I ain’t enjoyed the gesture, but ah ain’t really a big fan’a bein’  _caught with mah pants down_.  M-mind not stalkin’ me an’ mah lover no more?”

“Wish ah could promise yeh tha’, Dwight, love, but ‘s gon’ be hard fer me tuh stay away now.  Yeh’re the finest damn specimen ah’ve laid mah eyes on… yeh’re all shy but so darn good-lookin’ an’, ‘scuse me fer sayin’ it frankly, yeh’re  _hot_ …  All them other engineers ah gotta watch, they’re good-lookin’ too but yew…  _oh, yew_  are somethin’ else, Dwight…  Kin yeh really blame me fer followin’ yew around hopin’ t’git a glimpse of what yeh’re hidin’ under that there uniform, darlin’?”  Her cheeky grin made Dwight feel a little lost - on the one hand, he was flattered by her words, but on the other hand, it felt somehow wrong for him to do anything but turn her away firmly.  In the end, he stammered out a vague reply.

“…Y-y’oughta… ah ain’t… ah ain’t never met no girl tha’ made me feel this… this…”  The truthful word he had to use there was ‘aroused’, because just the thought of the female engineer had his heart racing in a way he’d previously associated only with Raphael, but he couldn’t bring himself to voice that.  Instead, he feebly spoke: “Y’oughta stop makin’ me feel all  _confused_ now, Anna, dahlin’… p-please?”, he added on, and the female engineer sighed, looking like she’d give in before leaning in even closer than before and whispering in his ear, her warm breath ghosting over his ear and cheek like an invisible caress.

“ _Ah can’t stop the truth, Dwight, darlin’… yew are hot an’ yeh smell delightful… and yeh taste good too…_ ”  An unsubtle shiver ran down Dwight’s spine at her last few words.  He still remembered the feel of her hand, slick with his fluids, and involuntarily he felt his breathing hitch at the mental image of Anna standing somewhere, breathing just as hard as he had been, absent-mindedly licking his seed off the palm of her hand.  The female engineer didn’t stop at that, either: grinning, she looked him right in the eye, so close to him their noses almost touched, and she added: “Earlier, when yeh were attackin’ me an’ we went down t’gether, a part’a me didn’t want yew tuh git back up… an’ ah  _know_ yew didn’t really wanna git up neither, ‘cause y’only got back ontuh yer feet when ah said we oughta git up.”, she teasingly remarked, and Dwight blushed when he considered that they’d indeed spent a good deal longer on the floor, pressed together uncomfortably close, than was strictly necessary.  Yet still…

“I-it ain’t… ah’m not…”, he stuttered, unable to completely voice the thoughts because suddenly, it felt wrong for him to say that it wasn’t right and that he wasn’t interested.  And that  _startled_ him more than anything else had.  He’d never looked twice at women, had only ever  _kissed_ them, feeling attracted to men far more than he ever had been to any girl.  But he couldn’t deny that this woman - this  _smart, sophisticated, strong_ woman - had his body  _and_ his  _mind_ yearning.  “Oh, darn it…”, he groaned, and Anna grinned, nodding and taking the step closer it required for her to press her chest alluringly against his.

“‘s Exceptions tuh every rule, Dwight… ah’m not s’posed tuh be here, but ah am… yew ain’t s’posed tuh git all wound up by li’l ol’ me, but y’are…”  Licking her lips and leaning in closer so the tips of their noses touched, she added in a heated half-whisper: “ _…we ain’t s’posed tuh kiss, or touch, or want each other ‘s much as we do, but we are, an’ we do… “_   She kissed him first - slowly, longingly, gently deepening the kiss - and Dwight was so unsure that by the time he found it in himself to reciprocate, she’d already pulled away again.

“H-hell, Anna, dahlin’… how’s this- “, he started, but she shook her head gently and spoke ever so softly.

“Does it matter, Dwight, love?  D’yew want me tuh go ‘way again?”  Instantly, and without even the slightest hesitation, Dwight found himself wrap an arm around the female engineer’s waist, keeping her pressed against him.  He didn’t know what to think of the situation - he didn’t know what to think of the fact that  _he was getting aroused, and quickly at that, by a woman when he hadn’t ever even looked at women_ \- but his brain was rapidly giving up the fight to make sense of it all and instead instinct took over.  It seemed to be what Anna had been looking for, as well, since she grinned and nodded.  “…Thought so.  Now, ah seem tuh remember not gittin’ kissed back real well ‘fore, so-”  She kissed him eagerly again, and this time Dwight found himself eagerly diving in headfirst, tracing her tongue with his and bringing one hand up to her cheek, caressing the soft, slightly hot skin there with the pad of his thumb while they enjoyed the feel of each other.  Vaguely, he could feel Anna’s hands smooth over his shoulders, pushing down the straps of his overalls, but he could care less about what she did, the sheer heat of the situation making his head spin.  “Mmm, Dwight, yeh’re so sweet an’ shy, an’ yeh’re so  _eager_ fer me… ‘s hard tuh tell that yew ain’t got no experience with women yet.  Yeh’re real diff’rent from the guys at mah own base, an’ ah definitely like it.”, Anna admitted, her lips still lightly touching his so he could feel her forming every word, after which she kissed him again and he wasted no time in holding her in place, one hand tangling in her hair and the other moving over her shoulder and arm, pulling her overalls down as well and unfastening them when she did the same to him, groaning into their kiss as she instantly pulled his shirt up and started unbuttoning it.

“A-ain’t yew impatient, Anna…”, he gently berated her, but she pulled him against her hard, making him marvel at how  _eagerly_ his body was responding to her proximity and how utterly mind-blowing it felt to be pressed to a soft, pliant and admittedly perfect body like hers.  “ _Gawd yeah…_ okay, y-yeh got a point-”

“An’  _yew_  got somethin’ fer me, Dwight, love, somethin’ ah intend tuh  _appreciate_.”, she said with a broad, luxuriating grin as she managed to unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders, leaving him to hastily discard it completely before renewing his efforts to get  _her_ undressed as well.  “Ain’t yew all riled up an’ rearin’ fer me tuh git down to it, huh?”, she said lightly, causing Dwight to groan.

“Y-yew enjoy teasin’ the hell outta me, Anna…”

“Yeah, ‘cause don’t it make yew all  _hungry_ fer me?”, she admitted, allowing one hand to wander to her own shirt, helping Dwight unbutton it.  As she slowly pulled her own shirt off, Dwight grinned and eagerly applied his lips to her neck, causing the female engineer to moan lightly.  “Mmm,  _gawd_ , darlin’, yeh don’t hesitate, now, do yeh?”  He wanted to answer, he really did, but instead he pressed his lips again to the warm, soft and sensitive skin he’d been paying attention to before, causing her to moan again - and then, when he parted his lips to gently suckle on a pulse-point, causing her to moan  _loudly_ and press her body against his hard, making him groan against her skin.  “ _Yeah_ , Dwight, baby, ‘s  _real good_ … go on, don’t stop, yeh’re doin’ me real great…”, she spurred him on, breathing just a little harder than before and causing the engineer to run his hands over her back, halting when they came at her bra.  Suddenly, he felt more than a little hesitant at his lack of experience.  Any man his age would know how to unfasten the clasps of a bra - or, at least, any man that had bothered with girls.  None of the guys he’d ever dated would know, either, and until that point in time, the knowledge had never seemed relevant to him.  But now, with Anna panting softly against him, kissing his neck in turn and very subtly rolling her hips, creating friction against his growing erection that had  _him_ pant in turn… now he missed the experience.

“…Anna-”, he started, intending to say that he didn’t know how, but she gently kissed up to his cheek and then whispered in his ear seductively.

“Dwight, love, don’t overthink it now - jus’… don’t yeh give up, yeh feel so good, baby…”  Spurred on by her words, he reapplied his lips to her neck and to her shoulder, deciding to go for the tentative approach.  He knew how the clasps of a bra  _worked_ , he just had never had to open one in a situation like this before.  So he gently grasped the fabric on either side of the clasps and pulled gently, until he felt the first clasp come undone.  That first success got him to repeat his actions while boldly leaving a lovebite on Anna’s neck - she nearly squealed with delight against him, pressing her chest against his which had the added benefit of making the second clasp come apart under his ministrations with ease, and from there, even with his lips sealed tightly around the spot where he was making his mark on his new lover, it was smooth sailing to undo the last clasp and end him up with her bra in his hands, which he teasingly held up to her before dropping it to the floor.  “Mmm, see, ah  _knew_ yew could-  _ah Dwight…_ ”  Anna clearly meant to compliment him but when Dwight dragged his hands up her sides and gave her bosom a tentative squeeze, she gasped out his name breathlessly.  A second later, his back was pressed  _hard_ against the wall as she kissed him fiercely, one leg wrapping around his and pulling him so close to her he could almost feel her shiver through their mutual layers of remaining clothing.  He didn’t even think anymore, nor could he: rational thought was swept off the table, replaced by an all-consuming and ever-growing hunger for this  _savvy_ and  _tempting_ woman that had everything he’d ever longed for but never even realized he’d been longing for in the first place: smarts, sophistication, eagerness, a body that could give any model a run for her money, and a clear fire down the depth of her, a fire that he saw in her eyes and that seemed to resonate within  _him_ as well.  “Dwight-”, she started again, but he kissed her this time, fiercely demanding, one hand tangled in her hair again and the other slowly moving down her back in earnest, relishing in the feeling of her skin making his fingertips feel like they were alight with electrical energy.  Over the course of his studies and even his job here in the desert, he’d had some encounters with the feeling of electricity coursing through his flesh: it stung and burned, and it invariably made his muscles ache and convulse, no matter how weak the current.  But  _this_ energy he felt now made his fingertips merely  _tingle_ and  _itch_ , and it made his muscles feel  _weak_ even if it filled him up with a nervous kind of strength.  As soon as they parted again, Dwight spoke up before she could.

“A-anna, yew are makin’ me  _long_ fer yeh somethin’ fierce.”

“‘s good, Dwight, ‘cause ah got a fire tha’ no water’s ever gon’ put out… only  _yew_ an’ yer  _need_ kin stop this from blazin’ outta control…”, she admitted, her hands slowly travelling down his chest to his belt very gently but with all the determination of a woman intent on getting exactly what she wanted, exactly how she wanted it.  His own hands moved similarly, shaking just a little as he undid her belt and then slowly pushed down her overalls so she stood in panties only.  She grinned at him before kicking off her shoes - one of them actually flew off her foot and landed against a filing cabinet with a loud ‘clang’ that Dwight was sure would cause people to come running, but when no other sound came, he relaxed again and slowly stepped out of his shoes.  When he was halfway, however, he had to stop and push his head back against the wall: Anna had used his distraction to pull down his boxershorts and stroke his already fully erect member.

“A-ah m-mah gawd,  _y-yer hands, Anna… mmm, lord…_ ”

“Gotta make sure yeh put out  _all’a_ mah fire, don’t ah, Dwight?”, she admitted - Dwight meant to say that he was pretty sure she had nothing to worry about since his yearning for her had suddenly increased exponentially, but she dropped to her knees and wrapped her lips around the tip of his length and he moaned loudly.

“ _C-chriiiist, Anna…!_ ”  Her response was a soft but heated moan as she slowly took him deeper into her mouth, driving the engineer up the wall with the onslaught of pleasure that brought.  Raphael had given him blowjobs before, sure, but he was always more eager than patient; Anna clearly was intent on drawing out the enjoyment it brought him, and she seemed to know exactly what he liked - in the back of his mind, Dwight still realized that that could mean she’d watched him more times than just that one last time, but by then he already didn’t care anymore for the implications.  “Y-yeh’re  _so darn purfect,_ Anna… a-ah’m gon’ putcher fire out  _riiight ‘n proper…_  mnnnnh…”, he ground out as she slowly moved her head back up, pulling off him and patting his legs to show he had to lift them, at which point she pulled his pants and underwear completely off.  When she got back up, her own underwear had also mysteriously disappeared to the floor, but Dwight was far more interested in how she pulled him along to a broad pipe that ran along the floor, motioning for him to sit down on it.  As soon as he’d complied, she swung her legs over him and over the pipe before straddling him.  His erection was pressed in between their stomachs as they kissed passionately, but not for long: without even breaking their kiss, Anna lifted herself up off his lap again for a second, settling back down and embedding his length within her a heartbeat later, causing the both of them to groan into the kiss.  Then, she slowly lifted up and settled down again in a light, tentative rhythm that had Dwight gasp each time he could feel the soft skin of her behind on his upper thighs.  “G-gawd, Anna-”, he started, panting loudly by then - but she interrupted him, her voice equally heated and breathless.

“Ah know… oh lord, ah know, Dwight… c-c’mon an’ hold me, darlin’… hold me as ah put out tha’ fire inside’a us- _s-shiiiit…_ ”  When he let his hands wander to her hips and held them tightly, very subtly thrusting up into her next downward motion, his fellow engineer gasped and put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, leaning back just a little more.  “Oh,  _Dwiiight…_ ”, she moaned softly into the quiet of the respawn room, her voice barely audible over the hum of the machinery they sat next to - but when she drove herself down harder onto him and he bucked up into her downward motion in earnest, the repeat of her moan was loud and clear: “ _Awh Dwi-i-iiight!!_ ”

“Anna… mmh,  _Anna_ , y-yew are the most amazin’… the greatest woman ah ever met… th’only woman ah ever  _wanna_ -”, Dwight ground out, panting and bringing one hand up to the female engineer’s shoulder, allowing her to lean back even more and create more friction with every slightest motion of her hips: it was that added friction that had his muscles ache and something inside of him feel like it’d  _explode_ soon.  The feeling was familiar and yet so new and strange: it was different from when he felt himself get close to release when he was with Raphael.  The scout’s body was tight around him, especially when the red-headed youth was near-climax as well; Anna’s privates lacked the almost uncomfortably tight and unyielding hold on his manhood but they added something infinitely more soft and inviting, something  _maddening_ … something that made his own impending loss of control seem less of a  _loss_ and more of a  _coming together_.  “T-tha’ fire yeh mentioned… oh, dahlin’, mine’s… ragin’ even more… A-anna- _aaaah…”_ , he ground out, and the woman grinned at him, completely out of breath and shaking in his hold by then.

“M-me too… oh,  _Dwiiight_ , love, ah’m just ‘bout ready tuh  _e-explode_ -”  Her movements started to become sharp and sloppy, and  _urgent_ , Dwight found - and then, one of her downward motions synced up perfectly with his upward thrust and he found her body  _seize_ his length while she whimpered helplessly, which was enough to push  _him_ over the edge.

“ _Oh gawd, ohh yeah, Annaaaah…!!_ ”, he moaned out loudly, gripping her hips tightly and embedding himself as deep into her as he could, shivering underneath her as he gladly let her grind down onto him in the throes of her passion which was a perfect mirror image of his own.  Then, when his ears opened to the hum of machinery and the soft panting breaths of the woman on top of him again, pushing his own thundering heartbeat back to the background noise, he grinned shakily at her.  “S-so, did ah put out tha’ fire’a yers?”

“Mmmhmm…”, she said lazily, leaning against him again to lightly, slowly, kiss him, something that he gladly answered.  However, her kiss didn’t remain light long: before he even realized it, they were once again kissing deeply and passionately, their tongues slowly and sensuously dancing and their hands slowly exploring the other’s body once more.  The fire they’d seemingly put out before flared up again with a vengeance - or at the very least it flared up again within  _him_ , Dwight mused in a far corner of his mind that wasn’t occupied with his pleasure and that of his fellow engineer, but he was willing to bet that Anna also felt ready for another go judging by her muffled groan into the kiss as he gave her behind a light squeeze.  “ _Dwight_ , love, yew are just… yeh’re like a  _thunderstorm_ wrapped in  _fire_ , darlin’-”

“Ah won’t burn yeh, sugar…”, he admitted, chuckling when she did.  She leaned her forehead against his, looking into his eyes deeply, and he saw honest and open desire in them, something that also resonated within him, in depths that he hadn’t thought were possible.

“Dwight, ah gotta be honest ‘ere… yew… yeh’re th’main reason ah keep comin’ back here when ah got a li’l moment tuh mahself.  Ah been wantin’ yeh fer a long time already - an’ now that ah got’chu in mah arms, ah’m not real eager t’let yew go again.  Even if’n ah gotta.”

“Ah know…”, Dwight said, sighing.  The woman felt  _good_ in his arms - no, she felt  _right and amazing_ in his arms, he corrected - and he found himself loath to relinquish his hold on her again.  “…Ah… maybe if’n we  _ferget_ fer a second that we can’t have whut we both want all the time?  A-an’ maybe we kin ferget it by havin’ whut we both want right now?”, he asked tentatively, feeling a little anxious again.  Fortunately, instead of letting him go and walking back to get dressed, Anna nodded and kissed him again, just as slowly and passionately as she’d kissed him before, causing him to close his eyes and forget about anything apart from her and her soft, warm, inviting body pressed against his.  They kept kissing, only breaking apart for breaths that became increasingly swift and heated, until Anna groaned again into their kiss and looked Dwight over in clear and undeniable arousal.

“Dwight, love… ah wanna feel y’again, but a li’l diff’rent this time… ah were in control ‘fore, an’ I want  _yew_ tuh set the pace an’ take the lead now…”  Leaning in closer, she spoke sensuously right next to his ear, her hot breath on his cheek making his softly shudder despite himself: “ _D’yew wanna take me now, Dwight?_ ”

“A-ah… yeah…”  To say he wouldn’t like to be in control of their unison would be a lie, he found: so when he kissed her again, he eagerly pulled her against him, already thinking of ways to give the both of them what they so sorely sought for.  “Ah wanna make yew feel  _amazin’_ , Anna… like yeh deserve tuh feel-”

“An’ yew, Dwight.  Yew are such a great man…  _oh lawd…_ ”, she gasped when Dwight kissed hungrily down her neck, kissing to her shoulder - to his surprise, she pushed herself up off him and gently but firmly pushed his head lower, to her breasts, clearly intending for him to move his kisses there: he wasn’t about to deny her that.  “ _Oh gawd, Dwight_ …”, she muttered heatedly as he gently planted his lips along the even softer skin of her bosom, but even though that got his mind reeling, that was  _nothing_ compared to the incomprehensible but utterly satisfied and satisfying moan that left her when he closed his lips over her nipple and gently suckled on it.  Her fingertips dug into his scalp as she pressed his head right into her, making it a little more difficult for him to move, but he could certainly not complain, not when she gasped again breathlessly as he swirled his tongue around the mound of flesh that seemed to eagerly reach for the contact with his mouth.  “Oh lord, oh  _saints above_ , Dwight, yew are such a… mmmmh, yeah… s-such a damn  _perfect_ man… a-ah wan’ keep on… k-keep on givin’ yeh  _all’a the pleasure yew kin handle…_ ”  Just when he meant to move his attention to her other breast, she let go of his head while sitting back down on his lap, her body so tightly against his own that his member, which had hardened again, was pressed tightly in between her stomach and his own.  Their lips met again in a fierce clash of a kiss, their tongues no longer sensuously dancing but wildly  _pressing together_ and duplicating a wetter version of the friction that made the rest of their bodies feel like they’d been doused in gasoline and ignited by unseen sparks - unseen, but not unfelt.

“Ahh,  _Anna, A-anna,_ h-how… where…?”, Dwight stammered in between kisses - it took three more kisses, each more needful and demanding than the previous one, before the female engineer could muster a reply.

“O-on the console, jus’…”  She got up off him, pulled him along to the console she meant and hopped on eagerly, pulling Dwight up close against her in between her legs.  The console she’d meant came up to Dwight’s hip, meaning that, when he leaned over her, his first thrust ended him up sheathed inside her.  “ _Oh gawd, sugar…!_ ”, she gasped out loudly, to which he could only answer with a pleasure-filled groan as he repeated his initial thrust and ended up deeper inside of her still.  “Mmm, I  _love_ yew bein’ in control, darlin’…”

“A-ah love yew like this too… oh gawd, yeh’re  _so damn hot,_ Anna… s-so damn  _incredible_ ‘round me… a-ah’m gonna make yeh feel  _so good_ , sugar…”, he admitted, thrusting slowly but deeply into the woman, drawing a soft moan or a sharp gasp from her every time and meanwhile getting used to the added friction of her entire body rubbing against his.  It felt like so much to handle, like he was a match and she was that specially prepared surface to strike him on to ignite him in a blaze of sulphur and energy… and from the looks of it, she was enjoying watching him burn with desire for her.  Eagerly spurring him on by dragging her hands over his back, her fingernails drawing unsubtle tracks on him as he started to thrust into her harder, and even egging him on to give her more and more and  _everything he could_ with as much as a gasp and a breathless moan of his name…  Getting an idea, he grabbed her hands gently in his own, entwining their fingers and then pressing them on either side of her head, effectively rendering her helpless and at the mercy of his actions to take her over the edge: her eyes widened for a second before she stammered out heatedly.

“O-oh Dwight, t-that ain’t fair… yeh… ain’t playin’ by the rules…  _ohh!_ ”  Her last gasp was due to a particularly hard thrust that Dwight delivered, which had her clearly itching to show how much she’d enjoyed that.  However, when she now had no way of doing so other than arching her back, she groaned.  “ _No faiiiir…_ ”

“Y-yew wanted me tuh take control, sugar… ah’m doin’ this  _right an’ proper_  - an’ yew want this too… ahhh… a-ain’t no use in denyin’ it, yer body’s tellin’ me  _everythin’_ ah need t’know…”, he said.  Indeed, it was no use for her to try and pretend she didn’t like every one of his thrusts, even more so since he now pinned her hands right next to her head.  She arched her back in an attempt to get close enough for a passionate kiss but failed, causing him to grin down at her and tease her a little, though it was mostly redundant by the way his hips seemed to have developed a life of their own, making each of his thrusts hard and deep and each of her moans louder and more indulgent than the last one.  “Y-yeh wanted somethin’ there, dahlin’?”

“ _Ohhh…_ yeh know -  _ah yeah!_ \- w-well enough what ah wa- _aahhh!_ -ant, Dwiiiight!!”, she panted out, moaning on each and every deep, hard thrust he managed inside of her.  In the end, when she half-cried his name, he relented, leaning down and kissing her fiercely, moaning as his thrusts picked up in speed and his entire body felt like it was alive with the nervous, almost electrical energy their lovemaking brought out.  The fire inside of him grew to ravenous proportions the likes of which seemed impossible to him, and it promoted him to speak to her heatedly as he leaned low, kissing her neck every so often.

“A-ahh, Anna, yer body… it’s so hawt an’ invitin’… yeh’re makin’ me wanna lose mahself s-so hard inside’a yew, f-fill yeh right up…”

“Oh  _Dwiiight_ , don’t hold back… ah god…  _ahh GOD…!_ ”, his fellow engineer gasped out, her head pushed to the side in order to allow him to kiss further down her neck, which he happily did before kissing back up again and whispering into her ear.

“ _Ah wanna feel yeh let go fer me… Anna, c-c’mon… yeh’re so hot, so eager… so damn open fer me tuh have… ah could do y’all day, Anna…_ mah  _Anna…_ ”  Her resulting moan was shrill and it echoed around the room, but now it was far from Dwight to even bother listening whether anyone had heard, focused as he was on making sure their next peak would come in perfect, simultaneous unison.  Letting go of her hands, he grabbed her legs and pulled them up higher, at which point she cooperated eagerly and wrapped them around his waist and higher back - then, he grabbed both her hands with one of his and held her wrists high over her head, freeing up his other hand to roam over her side and dig underneath her form, allowing him to hold her close even on his harder, deeper thrusts.  And then, when she loudly panted out his name -  _‘Dwi-i-i-iiight!’_  - to show she was skating the edge, he let go of her wrists and grabbed her hips, pulling her body right into his thrusts that were becoming shaky as the tension inside of him grew even  _beyond_ its usual breaking point.  He had never lasted as long as he was now with Raphael - the scout managed to make his self-restraint blow up in his face long before he felt like he  _had_ to let go lest he be consumed by his passion - and so he groaned shakily as he looked over the woman that was eagerly enticing him to fulfill every promise his eyes, his kisses, his hands and his heart had been making so far.

“Ahhh Anna… Anna, ah ain’t gon’ last… g-gotta make sure this one  _counts_ …  Mmmmh, y-yeh’re such a  _gawdess_ , so amazin’ - ah’m gon’ make sure y’ain’t  _never_ fergettin’ this… oh lord…”

“ _Dwight, ohhh Dwiiiight, c-come with me… s-sugar, please, don’t yeh hold back now… ah wanna feel yew lose it…_ ”, Anna said, and it took Dwight only one last extra deep and extra hard thrust to unwind the tension in their bodies and set them off like fireworks sizzling through the sky: his grip on her hips was hard enough to bruise but he could see the joy in her eyes and knew that she felt just as utterly blissful as he did at their mutual high.  Almost, he blacked out, but her panting breaths and the feeling of her arms snaking their way around his form, pulling him down for a needful and yet languid kiss made him focus again and he gladly answered the sentiment, letting his hands migrate from her hips to her shoulders and her hair.

“…Oh lord, Anna, that were…  _oh lord on high…_ ”, Dwight said, blushing meekly as he looked her over.  She looked pleasantly mussed, her ponytails having gotten undone somewhere along the ride and her entire body looking like it had been misted with water.  Yet no one else, save perhaps Raphael, had ever looked more radiant and perfect to him, and he smiled broadly as he added: “Yew are jus’ purfect, Anna…”  Then, however, the reality of it all hit him again: she was from a mysterious other team, she was just visiting, and  _he had slept with her_.  “Oh lord…”, he groaned, this time not as satisfied anymore - Anna seemed to understand what had him groan and she slid down from the console, kissing him lightly on the cheek and then on the lips, keeping a minute but ever-so-tactful distance between their bodies to show that the last thing on her mind was physical enjoyment.

“Dwight, love, yew ain’t sorry it happened, now, are yeh?”

“N-naw, ah ain’t sorry-, he started, being interrupted by the woman grinning and speaking on:

“Good, neither am ah.  …But yeh’re thinkin’ yew did yer li’l boyfriend a disservice, ain’t yew?  …Well, Dwight, ah won’t deny ah’m hopin’ yew are gon’ give me tha’  _wonderful_ lovin’a yers again in the future, but… y’ain’t gotta, if’n yeh feel like yer Raphayel won’t understand.  He… ah mean, he’s free tuh invite me in fer a li’l fun with yew  _an’ him_ -”

“Ah… don’t think he’s intuh that…”, Dwight said, his blush now having grown so profuse his cheeks felt like they were on fire.  But again, Anna kissed him lightly and now she hugged him.  It was heartwarming rather than hot, and Dwight found himself looking her over in an entirely different light again.

“…Dwight, sugar, yew are a fine man an’ yer lover’s a real lucky sonuvagun t’have yeh.  An’ as fer yew an’ me… darlin’, ah’m not lookin’ tuh steal y’away from him none.”

“…M-maybe next time, if’n yeh visit an’ yeh find me alone, we kin talk… a-an’ who knows, if’n we feel like it…”  Dwight spoke without even properly realizing his own words - they came from the heart.  He genuinely didn’t want to give up the female engineer forever: her smarts, her sophistication, and - he had to be honest to himself - her incredible  _passion_ and  _eagerness_ … all of it had his mind thrown for a loop, and he wanted it all, even if he dearly loved Raphael and saw himself having a happy future with the scout.  It seemed like an answer that had Anna satisfied, though: she smiled and nodded, making her way back to her clothes and putting them back on with slow, deliberate movements as he did the same.  Soon, they stood fully clothed again, and she turned to the door she’d entered from.

“…Ah should git goin’, if’n mah team finds me missin’ and battle’s started again…  Dwight, love, see y’again real soon, ah hope… yew an’ yer scout take good care’a yerselves, yeh hear?”  Then, just as he thought she’d walk away, she took three rapid steps closer to him again, kissing him fiercely and pulling him against her by the collar of his shirt, allowing his hands to once again tangle in her hair and rest on her shoulder again.  When they parted, she spoke softly but hotly in the quiet between them: “…And yew best save some’a tha’ fire’a yers fer when we meet again,  _real_ soon…”

“Anna…”, he groaned, looking her over helplessly - and then they both smiled and she finally made her way back to the door, leaving him to stare at it even after she’d probably left the battlefield, teleporting back to her own base.  Only after an entire minute, he sighed and turned to the computer again, starting it up to finally get started on what he’d set out to do that day in the first place.  But every so often, his eyes wandered back to the console and his fingertips tingled again…

 

 

Raphael looked the note over again and again, unable to make sense of it.  He’d come back from the sickbay the evening of that ceasefire day, thoroughly bummed out by not having been able to spend his day with Dwight, to find the little scrap of paper sitting on his pillow.  He couldn’t make heads or tails of it, though - every time he thought he understood what it entailed, there was another detail that baffled him again.  Looking it over one last time, he tried to absorb the contents of it:

 _‘Raphael_   _, you better take good care of Dwight, that man of yours is a keeper.  Stoke that fire of his real high, keep him satisfied, and don’t ever forget to please him since all he wants is to please you.  Love is a beautiful thing, little scout, especially if it burns in a southern heart like his.’_

“This is just some sick joke… yeah, that’s what it’s gotta be, a joke…”, Raphael decided, shaking his head and crumpling the note before tossing it into his wastepaper basket - but not before resolving to make sure that Dwight was indeed intensely satisfied when next they had a night together.  Just in case.


End file.
